Warcraft: An Alternate Future
by TLHellmann
Summary: A sequel to my "Warcraft: An Alternate Timeline" story. Experience the future of the heroes of Azeroth after the events of the original story. See how Azeroth and its people progress after Thrall and Jaina saved Azeroth and ended the faction war. A last goodbye to my beloved characters, my farewell to this universe.
1. Chapter 1: Year 32 - Calm Times

**Chapter 1: Year 32 - Calm Times**

Chromie sits in a chair while holding a shard in her hands. It is a shard of a fractured hourglass which once was capable of revealing alternate timelines of Azeroth. The room is lit by candles placed on a wooden table. A guest sits facing the bronze dragon in her gnome appearance.

"So, you have already listened to my re-narration of the alternate timeline and we know what has happened up to this point in time. You have seen how Thrall and Jaina fall in love after the third war, then they marry some years later, have a son named Duran, save Azeroth together, live a calm family life after the siege of Orgrimmar and Garrosh's death. They have many friends around the world, regardless of faction or race. Thrall has human friends, Jaina likes to visit the tauren in Mulgore.  
Remember, this is a very sacred and secret timeline which is only known by one more person. We shall never enter or influence that world to keep it safe. However, I have a little surprise for you. It is a shame that Go'el cannot attend this meeting today. I found a way to look into their future. Some fragments of it, at least. A future which is very different from ours. So… what do you say? Shall we have a look?"

Her visitor nods silently. Chromie smiles and looks through the shard.

"Let me see. We left the previous year with a pregnant Jaina visiting the busy markets of Theramore with her family. They have a wonderful relationship after her husband made up for his failures when he killed Garrosh, promised to care for his family at last and confessed that he treated them unjustly. Thrall looks neat and enjoys his new role as a family man and neutral advisor. Some months later, she gives birth to a beautiful daughter. The orc proposes a name for her but I cannot say which one it is. Both like it a lot. The girl looks more like Jaina while Duran, their now seven-years-old son, looks more like Thrall with brown hairs. Sadly, due to complications during birth, Jaina is unable to have more children afterwards.  
Peace between the factions lasts for about four years with only minor conflicts. The heroes of Orgrimmar still meet regularly to keep their friendship alive and to discuss conflicts and progress."

Chromie's spectator looks up and gives her a smile. This is too good to be true.

"Yes, it is real in that timeline. However, when Anduin turns eighteen, he clashes with the worgen leader Genn Greymane in Varian's throne room. At this point in time, the peace era has been lasting for two years but one afternoon, the prince confronts his father as he, the king of Stormwind, still has not accepted the peace treaty."

 _"Father, I will no longer accept your ignorance! Towards me, towards the people I love. Open your eyes. Garrosh is dead. There is no war, no global conflict currently. I do feel very comfortable when Baine or Thrall is around. The meetings with them, with Jaina, with their son Duran always fill me with joy. While you join Genn's bitterness. Those people in Kalimdor are my friends, no matter what you say… I will be back tomorrow."_

 _Anduin turns around and wants to leave the room._

"Genn comes up to Anduin and blocks his way. Varian tries to call his friend off but cannot stop him. The worgen and the human prince have an argument about loyalty and that the prince is blind on his Horde eye."

 _"You have no right to talk to me like this, Greymane. You are not my father."_

 _"No…," Genn says but then mutates into his worgen form and tries to intimidate Anduin._

 _"And what about NOW?!"_

 _"Genn, back off! You will not touch my son!" Varian shouts._

 _Anduin's view gets angry. Without any fear, he looks into threatening wolf eyes._

 _"Just look at you. You are nothing but an old, embittered man. Blinded by hatred, you are unable to accept the truth. That those you hate actually desire to live in peace now!"_

 _Unnoticed by Anduin, Genn clenches his fists._

 _"You little brat have no idea what you are talking about," the worgen growls._

 _"Oh, I do. I fought Garrosh, I witnessed his death, I saw the horror and relief in the Horde people's eyes, I was there when the factions, at least the Horde side, signed the peace treaty. And you? You sat in your worgen cave and could not see past your own horizon. Instead, a sour old man fooled my father in telling him lies afterwards!"_

 _Greymane growls in anger, swings his fist and strikes Anduin's face._

 _"Stop!" Varian shouts, runs up to them and pushes the worgen away. "He is my son! You must NOT beat him, Genn! You leave this place, now. Immediately! I do not want to see you again today. This is an order."_

 _The puzzled worgen looks at them, not realizing what he has done and leaves with bared teeth._

 _"Are you hurt, my son?" the king gently asks and tries to look at the bleeding cut._

 _Anduin pushes his arms away and makes some steps backwards. With tears in his eyes, the prince leaves the room._

 _"Anduin, please come back!" his father pleas but his wish goes unheard._

"Shortly after this incident, which opened Varian's eyes, the king signs the peace treaty after months of persuading by his son. Even his relationship to Jaina improves after that. She notices that Anduin succeeds in mending his father's hatred for the Horde. This concludes another year of peace but another one without conflicts." Chromie says while the image inside the shard of glass fades.


	2. Chapter 2: Year 35 - The Legion War

**Chapter 2: Year 35 - The Legion War**

"Unfortunately, the Legion still attacks Azeroth. It only happens one or two years later. Azeroth, having accepted and lived by the global peace treaty in the past two years, is more willing to work together but, due to less war efforts, is even less prepared than the main timeline. The conflict between worgen and forsaken still fires up during the Legion invasion."

Chromie's guest looks sceptical. Is this the end of the peaceful era?

"Do not fear. Many people despise this race conflict, not many take part in this war. Due to more moderate people in leading positions and the relaxed situation between the factions, this race conflict never becomes another faction war. That results in heavy losses for both forsaken and worgen. Nobody wins this conflict."

Chromie lifts an eyebrow and compresses her lips.

"It gets worse, though. Tirion, Varian and Vol'jin still die during the first Legion encounter. However, the old paladin can be saved and is brought to a sickbay. His wounds and burned skin look severe. Unexpectedly, his last wish is to see his old friend Eitrigg once more. The orc is brought to the paladin and sits down next to him, even touching the dying human's shoulder. Eitrigg witnesses Tirion's passing and bids him farewell. They embrace each other, talk like an old couple. When the paladin thanks and honors the orc for what he has done and how much his presence meant to him, Eitrigg weeps and mourns his life-long friendship with his human blood brother."

The gnome lady takes a deep breath before she continues. Scenes like this always make her very emotional.

"Tirion is buried near his home. A statue which depicts him sitting near the waterfront of Theramore reminds the people of the paladin. Eitrigg sits next to it almost every day, talks to the skies and mourns quietly. Sometimes, walkers take a seat on the rocks and speak to the old orc but they cannot make him smile very often. His laughter is silenced after the loss. "

"Poor Eitrigg. I feel so sorry for him," her visitor comments.

"Yes, his remaining time is filled with sadness. Not even his son can cheer him up for long anymore. I believe he is so sad that even his body responds to it. He dies only a couple of months later, being a very old orc. His ashes are spread in Outland by his son. To his remembrance, a statue is placed next to Tirion's, to remind the people of the very first human-orc friendship, besides Thrall and Taretha, and their life-long bond."

Her spectator looks up once again.

"And so, his journey ends. May Eitrigg find rest in that timeline. He deserves it. A true legend of the Horde and a wonderful man. But… what about the others?"

"Thrall falls into depression after Vol'jin's death, so does Jaina when Varian is killed. Their relationship is very difficult and they hate each other for a while, even arguing about who cares for their children. Khadgar takes over this task when nobody else is around. Peace is in danger as the factions and races accuse each other for their losses during the Legion invasion. Even the neutral Guardians of Azeroth, a faction which was founded after the siege of Orgrimmar in that timeline, get swept up into the conflict. Thrall drinks a lot of liquor during the mourning phase, sometimes doubting that the peaceful years were a lie. He even argues with Khadgar one evening. They sit at the bar of a Dalaran tavern, with a heavily drunk orc stumbling and slurring. Look, they are about to leave..."

 _"Would you please stop drinking for a moment? You had enough for tonight," Khadgar asks demandingly._

 _"And please take a bath. You have always been neat and clean for an orc. Is the situation so unbearable for you that you cannot even care for yourself anymore? You will go home now and I will take the bottle…"_

 _In the moment the mage puts his hand around the half-filled bottle, Thrall grunts like he has not grunted into a human face in ages. With baring teeth, he pries the wine out of Khadgar's hand and leaves the place._

"Later that night, Thrall lies in the tub with the bottle still in his hand. His eyes are moist. I have never seen him so desperate. He is unable to fulfill his duties and asks Khadgar to lead the Guardians. The human mage agrees."

"And the prince?"

"Anduin of course mourns his father and is confronted with many problems. People use this situation to influence his mind. They make him believe it was the Horde's fault that Varian died when they retreated from the battlefield. Meanwhile, Khadgar calls for Baine who helps the Highmountain tribe in their lands. When the bull arrives, the mage asks him to visit the prince and care for him after the young king retrieves his father's sword at the Broken Shore. The tauren laughs as he already had the same idea now that his duty in Highmountain is done and soon travels to Stormwind. However, when Baine enters Anduin's room, the young king reacts with hostility. Have a look."

 _"No. No! First you leave my father to die and now you want to murder me?! Leave this place, monster!"_

 _"Anduin, calm down. Why in the name of the Earthmother would I do this? We are friends and I came here to care for you."_

 _"LIES!" Anduin shouts and throws a big glass bottle at Baine. The bull holds his arm in front of his face. The bottle shatters and cuts his skin. In the same moment, Baine feels a hand grabbing his head. However, it is not visible. Anduin uses a spell at his enemy._

 _"My king, I am not your enemy! You can trust me," Baine speaks up and makes some steps towards his scared and confused friend. With every step, the mental pain gets worse. He yells._

 _"Do you really want to make me attack you?! This is not you, Anduin! Whoever told you what happened at the Broken Shore lied to you. I was there, at the front… and I am here to tell you the truth. Calm down, my friend. Please!"_

 _Anduin's entire body is shaking. He only gradually notices the innocence and pain in the bull's face. When he finally calms down, the mental grip ends. Realizing what he has just done, rattled by grief and mistrust, by despair and helplessness, he sinks to the floor and bursts into tears. Moments later, he falls into soft arms. Baine joins the embrace and solaces his small friend._

 _"Why would I ever want to hurt you? We are friends and I know what that means... Yes, mourn as much as you need to. When you feel better… we will talk."_

 _"Baine… I do not know what to do… I just do not know… Help me."_

 _The bull looks into blurry eyes._

 _"But Anduin. This is why I am here. I am here because of you. You are not alone. Remember when you solaced me after my father was murdered? I never forgot how you cared about me back then and I will remain at your side until you feel better."_

 _The prince wipes off some tears and turns around in Baine's embrace. He grabs the bleeding arm and closes his eyes. Not only does the tauren feel tears soaking his fur, he all of the sudden notices a warm aura around the wound._

 _"I am sorry, Baine."_

 _"There is no need to apologize."_

"Although Baine clashes with Genn the first afternoon, even causing the worgen to declare war, the bull stays in Stormwind for two days and helps the king wherever he can. It visibly does Anduin good to have him around. Thankfully, the war never happens and Genn sees himself expelled from Anduin's team of advisors."

Chromie's listener feels relieved when he sees how the king regains his sanity and mental strength.

"One evening, Khadgar confronts Jaina after he cannot find Thrall. The orc has not answered or received any of his calls and missed a meeting. They have a dispute about her loyalty, her grief and her unreasonable hatred and behaviour ever since Varian's death.

 _"He is your husband, Jaina! He is your family. As if he ever wanted this situation to happen. He did everything to prevent something like this. Your husband never wanted to hurt his family. I watched Thrall when we attended to our duties as Guardians. He worked as long as his body could carry his head, sometimes falling asleep on a desk. For us! For you! It has been two months since Varian died. You cannot mourn and be angry with everyone forever. And do I need to remind you that your Thrall also mourns a fallen friend? Do you realize how he has felt ever since Vol'jin died? He turned into a mental wreck and even had a mental breakdown in front of me. Jaina, for the sake of your family and your people, I ask you to search for him and make up. It cannot go on like this!"_

"In the following night, Jaina finds Thrall on the floor of a closed bar. Empty bottles are scattered around his body. With one half-full bottle in his hand again, he leans at a pillar and gazes into space with blushed eyes. The orc does not notice his 'little girl' until she takes the bottle out of his hand and takes a big slug. For the first time in months, they snuggle up to each other. It still takes weeks and several debates until they can settle their dispute."

"Can you tell me about the war and how it progresses?"

"Sure. The war against the Legion lasts for five years, with some more and less intense battles. Dalaran is the home of Thrall and Jaina during that phase, with Kalec and Pained protecting Theramore. In the final battle on the planet Argus, the forces of Azeroth, including the heroes of the past, have to witness the ultimate sacrifice to victory. Khadgar confronts the demon lord and bursts into pure Light, taking the demon's life with him. His sacrifice marks the end of the long war. One would almost think Azeroth sighs in relief. A monument is built in Dalaran to honor the mage's victory. The Legion never attack Azeroth again in Thrall's life."


	3. Chapter 3: Year 40 - A Changing World

**Chapter 3: The 40s - A Changing World**

Chromie looks more positive again but raises a finger.

"From now on, I can only see fragmented events. I cannot see the following scenes in a yearly order anymore. They also may not be connected."

"I understand, Chromie. Just go on with what you see."

The small lady nods and continues.

"After the Legion wars, the faction barrier finally vanishes. The people in this world are tired of all the wars which dominated the past decades. Faction conflicts become race or local territory conflicts. The heroes of Azeroth, at least in the alternate timeline, really made it. There is no global war for decades. The Guardians stay in contact and help to mend conflicts whenever they are needed and work as advisors for kings and race leaders.

And so, for the first time in the history of Azeroth, a tauren ambassador is among a human king's advisors. Having him around allows Anduin to be in regular contact with Baine. Although difficult as a king, they still manage to meet as often as they can."

"So…," the gnome lady's visitor comments, "tauren are allowed to travel to Stormwind? And that friendship is not damaged by external circumstances?"

"First, only tauren but soon all moderate Horde people. And yes, their friendship remains strong for the rest of their lives. Let us see what Thrall does, shall we?

Soon after the war against the Legion, Duran, already being 16 years old, leaves the local school and decides to become a battlemage. The boy focuses on his warrior abilities, though. At the same time, he joins the Guardians to help his parents. Some years later, their daughter decides to live a life in the background. She helps building a better world and designs buildings, landscapes, farms. However, she is also good in managing people and business. She does not like the bustling nature of her brother and, when she leaves her parents home as well, is not in good contact with him."

The spectator is surprised.

"Interesting to see how Duran develops after his rather carefree childhood. As if he wants to be his father. I am not sure if uncle Baine likes that."

"I cannot see any details about how the high chieftain reacts to his behaviour, " Chromie answers the anxious statement, "but I am certain that Baine finds a way to deal with it."

"Yes… Yes. I am sure he will. But… now that the children left their home, how do Thrall and Jaina challenge the silence inside their tower?"

"They do pretty well. Thrall and Jaina enjoy their calm life for many many years, before and after their children left to live on their own in the world of Azeroth. He sometimes has to deal with arguments and fights in Theramore. The hateful past still flares up from time to time. Thrall continues to educate orcs in Durotar or wherever he is needed. They need help in understanding and accepting the humans and in getting used to that new, peaceful situation they have never had before. The couple builds or buys homes in Theramore, Durotar and Dalaran and leave the tower to only use it as a working area and Jaina's library. There is always something to do, always issues to solve, always conflicts to mend inside the city, so they never get bored. A busy town needs their management skills. Duran and his sister visit or invite them as often as they can, of course. They really enjoy their time alone, the thriving city of Theramore and visit the local taverns for dinner very often. Both are welcomed guests and conversationalists. People often sit with them and have a beer together while telling stories."

"I would love to sit there and listen to Thrall," Chromie's guest mentions.

"Yes, me too. They enjoy the excellent food and drinks served in the Theramore taverns and restaurants. Oh, I do not need to tell you that they also have many… long and sensual nights after the children left home, especially in their late fourties and early fifties."

They both laugh loudly.

"So you tell me they act and play out their togetherness with pleasant nights?" he asks rhethorically, knowing the answer already.

"More than you can see and imagine, yes. Thrall even loses some fat and gains muscles to impress her again. Look at this body...", Chromie marvels.

Their laughter can even be heard from outside of the cosy room. Chromie's guest almost falls off his seat. He points at the shard, still unable to calm himself down and comments with chuckles:

"I never thought that... Thrall can get such a hottie and Jaina is on fire when she sees him in dim light. Look at that... Do you see how Jaina looks into his eyes? As if she is about to leap over their dining table. This is way too funny. Haha. Let us leave them alone before they take off their clothes and start doing it, shall we?"

"Yes, we should. Let us take a short break."


	4. Chapter 4: Finale - The Distant Future

**Chapter 4: The Distant Future**

 _50s_

After serving tea for herself and her guest, Chromie places the shard in her palms again.

"Thrall is already fifty years old and still in good shape. Typical for orcs, I guess. Look at Duran and how tall and strong he became. He is nearly as big as his father. It seems he tries to emulate Thrall but behaves a bit more extroverted. This results in a big step for the orcish kind. He meets a neutral draenei and befriends him."

"No way. Those races cannot stand each other after all the war and suffering for centuries," Chromie's visitor comments loudly.

"Maybe never in our timeline. However, keep in mind that the alternate timeline progressed differently. Azeroth has become a better place after the Legion war. Duran at least tries to solve the last remaining centuries-long conflict."

"What is Anduin doing? Is he still a good leader?"

"Yes, he is. Anduin, now in his late 30s, helps him and they even manage to decimate the Legion on Argus due to Anduin's now perfect understanding of the Light. His mentor Velen has become a very close friend for him. A tauren and a draenei. What an interesting choice of close friends. Oh, now that we speak about Baine. His friendship to Anduin gets even more intense when he visits the human king in Stormwind sometime. Let me show you…"

 _Baine and Anduin walk the halls of Stormwind castle while having a friendly conversation. They smile and giggle and have a good time together on this autumnal afternoon. When they reach a balcony, they make a halt and watch the panorama of Stormwind and its bay._

 _"This place and view is my favorite in your hometown, " Baine says and takes a deep breath, "one can even smell the sea from here."_

 _"I like it, too. Father never wanted me to be here. 'Too dangerous, son', he always said."_

 _Baine chuckles._

 _"My father was furious when I played or ran around too close to the cliffs in Thunder Bluff. He even ordered me to stay in Bloodhoof Village once in a while."_

 _The king turns his head around and looks at his giant friend._

 _"Tell me. Why are you here today? Do you want to discuss anything of importance?"_

 _He notices how Baine gets very nervous all of the sudden._

 _"There is something I need to tell you," the bull says while playing with his fingers, "but I do not know how. My life is about to change."_

 _Anduin takes the huge hands and looks into his eyes._

 _"Do you mean…"_

 _"Something wonderful is about to happen for me, Anduin. You are the first person I want to tell. I-"_

 _"But Baine, " Anduin yells in joy and flings his arms around the mane, "this is wonderful. You are going to be a pa. I am so happy for you."_

 _"I am honored by your kindness," the tauren says and joins the embrace, "but there is one more thing. An offer on my part."_

 _The king makes a step back and listens carefully._

 _"As a symbol of friendship and a thank you for opening my eyes back when we were young, when you taught me to be tolerant and to think beyond the Horde, I want you to be part of the ceremony. I want you to be the… how do you humans call it… godfather of my child."_

 _"I do not even need to think about it. It would be an honor, my friend."_

 _They smile at each other and then lean on the railing of the balcony._

 _"Papa Baine…," Anduin speaks for himself. They both chuckle and look down to the city of Stormwind once again._

Chromie's guest smiles while watching the scene fade.

"Their friendship still lasts after the Legion crisis. At least in the other timeline. I am so relieved to see them so close and carefree."

"Yes, my tall friend. They preserve their friendship as good as they can. It works pretty well as you can see," the small lady replies happily.

"And does Anduin appear when it finally happens?"

"Yes, he does. The human king has the honor to become the baby's uncle. The tauren accept and welcome Anduin with open arms. Shortly after the baby is born, all of Baine's friends visit him in Thunder Bluff on a sunny day. Thrall holds the daughter and feels like he holds Duran for the first time. More than twenty years ago in that timeline. He and Jaina offer Baine to take care of her whenever it is necessary, rewarding his everlasting love to Duran - who also attends the visit and is the first, even before Thrall, who is allowed to hold the baby. It is unclear who Baine's wife is and how the daughter is called though. I cannot see those details."

 _60s_

The timewalking lady takes a sip and jumps several years into the future.

"Nearly thirty years after the Legion wars ended, Thrall gets old and feels his time is slowly coming to an end. As a sixty-seven-years-old man, his last journey brings him back to the important places of his life. The place where he was born, the ruins of Durnholde Keep, the spot where he entered Kalimdor. He visits the night elves in Ashenvale and Mount Hyjal where he bids Malfurion farewell. Look, old Malfurion even has wet eyes when he realizes that this is the last time he will ever see Thrall in his life. The orc then travels across Durotar and of course his home Orgrimmar where he is welcomed by hundreds of orcs. He has become a living legend for many, with countless honors for his lifework. During his pilgrimage, he retells his and the orcish history for wanderers and helpers around him and preserves what his kind and he himself went through. He wishes that this part of history shall never be forgotten. It is his very last public appearance. Two years later, the legendary orc peacefully falls into eternal sleep in his house."

The spectators close their eyes and remain silent for a moment.

"... And most importantly, he does not suffer, does not frown, is not sad during his final days. He smiles and tries to solace Jaina."

 _"My Jaina, there is no need to be sad. My time has come and I feel happiness. We had such a good life, together. We withstood dire times, we survived many wars, we showed the world that orcs and men can have a mutual future. Remember all the good years we had. Here in Theramore. Remember that I have always loved you, no matter how disunited we were at times. Yet, you have always been my little girl."_

"Remember, Thrall has had a fulfilled and calm life after the wars in the alternate timeline. He sees his children grow up, he never has an intense argument with Jaina again after the Legion crisis. She never becomes mad, never feels betrayed by him and the Horde the way she does in our timeline. They really love each other till death - and beyond."

"Give me a short break, Chromie," her visitor begs, stands up and looks out of the window for a moment. The moon is rising already.

"Is everything alright?" she fearfully asks.

"Please go on with your narration. I cannot see through that shard anymore."

"We can end our meeting any time if you want."

The guest turns around to look at the bronze dragon in her gnome appearance and nods.

"I want you to continue. The last scene just was too intense for a moment."

"As you wish. After Thrall's passing, his beloved ones prepare a state funeral. Thousands of people attend it in Theramore and many more watch it via celestial visions around the planet. It is the biggest funeral ever held in Azeroth, with millions of spectating people. He is buried in Theramore, with a space left for Jaina next to him. She mourns silently but has many people and friends around to help her. Especially her bodyguard and best friend Pained, who comes back after living in Ashenvale for decades."

"And how does Duran get over this situation?"

"Duran, who meanwhile is the elected mayor of Orgrimmar and married with a beautiful human lady, builds a huge monument of his father. It thrones on top of the big city wall and oversees his home of Durotar. The wall then becomes free to visit for pilgrims. No orc guard ever prevents people of formerly opposing factions from walking up the stairs and honoring the legendary hero, not even humans."

"And I am pretty sure Duran becomes just as respected as his father before him."

 _70s_

They both breathe deeply. There is one more sad event to explore.

"Are you prepared for the finale?" Chromie asks. Her counterpart nods determined and takes his seat again.

"You know what comes next… Jaina's daughter comes back to Theramore and takes good care of her in the next years. Her mother enjoys her remaining years. The lady of Theramore retreats soon after her husband passed away.  
Jaina dies three years after Thrall and is, as he desired in his last will, buried next to him. Her library in Theramore tower becomes a public place. She does not want a huge ceremony, monument or statue like every other hero of the past. So a subtle memorial stone is placed in front of the tower, honoring them as the first neutral couple of once hostile factions in history. The heroes who achieved peace among the races of Azeroth. Her death marks the end of an era. The age of Warcraft is over."

Chromie puts the shard aside and folds her hands on the table.

"This is it? Is this the end of the story?" her guest asks.

"Yes it is. Wasn't it beautiful? And remember, all is real in that alternate timeline…

High Chieftain Baine, it was an honor telling you this story. I hope you liked it."

"It… I am speechless."

"But… Baine. You do not need to be sentimental. You can be proud that there is one timeline where all is good. Where you and Anduin remain friends and shatter the factions with mutual efforts. Where Azeroth comes to rest for a while."

The bull nods and shakes her tiny hand with one finger.

"This is the last time I will ever talk about this very sacred timeline. So that the Legion or people from our timeline never find and threaten its positive progress. I want this very special timeline to be saved for eternity and that all goes just the way I have narrated to you. Thank you, Baine. For being my guest and having a close look at this wonderful, real story with me today."

"The pleasure is all mine, Chromie."

Baine nods once more, gives the gnome lady a smile and leans back. He looks into the night sky and feels something he believed to have lost many years ago. His inner peace.


End file.
